How The Fleet System Works
So what exactly is a fleet? If you have played other MMOs you know they are basically Guilds. If you have not played other MMOs, a fleet is a group of players who have banded together for a variety of reasons and pool resources to gain access to content which is only accessible by joining a fleet. The Fleet Menu The Fleet Menu is l ocated in the map box at the top right of you screen. It's the one that used to be grayed out but is now unlocked if you have joined the fleet. When you click on the Fleet Menu you will see several options: Overview The overview tab is fairly straightforward. It gives you an, uh, overview of the fleet's current status. You will see the current status of the Starbase and Embassy, the Fleet's overall state, recent events involving fleet members (and their BOFFs apparently), and upcoming fleet events. Holdings This is, by far, the most important tab most of you will ever click. This is where you can contribute to and/or manage the progress of the Starbase (Unix Omega), the Embassy (Diplomatic Outpost Unix Alpha), and the Dilithium Mine (Mining Outpost Unix Epsilon). The holdings tab also contains the leaderboards, The Leaderboards are a good way to measure your lifetime contributon to the fleet against our top contributors. You can also access this information via the Roster tab. The projects available for contribution are displayed for you in the main column. If you are a Captain or higher you can also queue upcoming projects. Please see the main Holdings page to familiarize yourself with how it works and what our priorities are before you jump in the first time. The Starbase and Embassy also have their own sub tabs where you can view the facility stats, contribute to the fleet projects, check the current provision levels, and view the leaderboards. News The news tab will list recent activity for your fleet mates. *The top half lists actions like promotions (Our Fleet and Starfleet) and BOFF promotions and such. This is a good way to get an idea what your fleet mates are up to and to see if they need help with training or figuring out how to best use their BOFFs or how to best gear up for their new level, etc... *The bottom half lists recent activity in the bank. Not only are Admirals able to watch the bank, everyone is. If you see something strange, let us know. But remember, just because someone made a ton of withdrawals does not necessarily mean there is a problem. If you have further questions about this, please check The Rules. The search function here can also be a good way to "check your karma." Hey, we're The Federation; even karma is on LCARS. Events The events tab is where you can see upcoming fleet events. These are usually either set times for everyone to meet up (or just pay more attention to fleet chat) or to team for private matches or teamed play. You do not have to formally respond to these to "attend" nor should you in any way take this as a sign not to chat and team whenever people are interested. That's half the point of a fleet. If you have requests for specific times let us know here on the wiki and through in game mail, we'll look into it asap. Roster The Roster tab has a list of all your fleet mates. You can see who's online, their fleet and game rank, and what sector they are in. You can also view everyone's comments and leave one of your own. Officers can also see and/or edit Officer Comments that are only viewable by other officers.The fleet system does not allow anyone to see or edit their own Officer Comment and Admirals cannot have Officer Comments. Information The information page contains the in game profile page of the fleet. It xplains who we are and what we want prospective members to see. Higher Fleet Rank members can edit this information but it should not be changed unless there is a compelling and agreed upon reason to do so. Settings This is where you can see exactly what your access is at each Fleet Rank. These settings have been crafted to ensure that everyone gets a worthwhile experience from day one but those who contribute more reap more benefits. If you have questions about a particular setting feel free to comment here, Uniforms Here are the fleet uniforms. They can only contain vanilla (non c-store and non unlockable) items. Joining the fleet gets you an extra costume slot that you can use one of these with. Once you put it on, you can customize them with your own items, even crafting an entirely new outfit. Starbase Tailor Unlock The Odyssey Uniform pack is purchased for dilithium from the starbase tailor. It is NOT currently useable in a "fleet uniform." Make sure you want it before you spend the Dilithium. It is slightly different than the existing TNG and DS9 uniforms. Holdings Holdings are physical locations in the game owned by Unix Omega. They are places your character can go where only our fleet mates or people they have access. They provide facilities that go from convenient at lower Fleet Levels to indispensible at higher Fleet Levels. You are free to use these facilities at any Fleet Rank. You are also welcome to invite any non fleet mates to visit our holdings. They will be able to use our facilities but any purchases they make from Provisioned Stores will be paid for out of THEIR fleet's provisions so it is totally safe to invite people. While we welcome anyone who wants to visit as they cannot hurt us, they don't directly help us either. As a result, you should have a low tolerance for jerks. This can also be a useful recruiting tool as people often don't quite get just how useful a fleet actually is and inviting them to check it out themselves can be a real eye opener. You can also feel free to make use of the Public Service Channel and invite others to the fleet holdings. This allows players from lower ranked fleets to buy higher ranked gear (except fleet ships). So if someone invites you to a Tier V Starbase you can use '''our '''fleet's provisions to buy their tier V gear. People on this channel are usually very polite and helpful so it's perfectly acceptable to make use of it. If invites become a problem, we will restrict invite rights to officers, but this is extreemely unlikely and, again, cannot cause any known damage to the fleet. The Starbase - Unix Omega Starbase Unix Omega is our fleet starbase. The starbase is upgraded through projects you help complete in the Holdings Tab of the Fleet Menu. Upgrades include additional facilities, cosmetic upgrades, and higher level gear. Services such as the Bartender (and accomapnying DJ and Morn Hologram), the bank, mail, and the ship selector to name a few have been unlocked by completing these projects. You will have the ability to transwarp to the starbase for free as soon as you join the fleet. Not only does this give you the ability to very quickly access in game starbase resources that you get with Earth Spacedock, you go back to your original location when you return to sector! For example: say you have just done a ton of STFs or ran a whole season of missions; your inventory is full, and you don't want to spend however long going to a starbase and back. You can transwarp to Unix Omega, sell and bank your gear, grab a drink at the bar (resist the urge to punch the snooty Ferengi bartender, he's very litigious), and return to where you need to be. All without spending any dilithium on transwarp coils or EC on mission start warps. You can also, incidentally, transwarp from the starbase for free to many of the locations you would otherwise need transwarp coils or high diplomacy for. Facilities available on the starbase include: *Bank *Mail Terminal *Ship Selector *Ship Requisitions and access to fleet ships **Once you join the fleet, you will have access to Fleet Ships. These are more powerful variations on the standard ships and are usually comparable to C-Store ships. The quality of these ships increases as the Shipyard levels up. More detailed information about these ships and how to acquire them can be found here. **Anyone not in our fleet you invite to our Starbase will NOT be able to purchase fleet ships. The game won't allow you to buy a ship higher grade than your fleet's shipyard at any location. So if we have a tier V shipyard and you invite someone from a tier II fleet they will only be able to buy tier II ships. *Ship Customization *Skil Trainer *Bridge Officer Trainer *Bridge Officer Provisioning including Romulan BOFFs **Soecies Specific Officer Requisitions *Duty Officer Provisioning **Quality available increases with Starbase Level *Duty Officer Assignments including special high fleet mark reward DOFF missions. *Provisioned Fleet Stores **These are supplied directly from the upgrade projects and are not the same as EC or Dilithium Stores. *Ship Injury Healing **Severity that can be healed increases with Starbase Level *Character Injury Healing **Severitythat can be healed increases with Starbase Level *Tribble Merchant *Bartender *Tailor *Chef Not all of these service have been unlocked yet. Locked Services are struck through and can be unlocked by leveling the starbase. The Embassy - Diplomatic Outpost Unix Alpha Those of you who are Level 50 and have been helping our New Romulan friends build things up have probably noticed that huge embassy in the Staging Area, Guess what? Its ours! (ok, also every fleet's but still). The embassy will offer you quick access to many of the same services you will find on the starbase and can make your work on New Romulus a lot easier. The embassy will have a shuttle service to take you between the starbase and the embassy. This should, in theory, allow you to get to New Romulus from anywhere and (provided you stay on the ground) return to your original location for free. Pretty useful for leveling your New Romulus Reputation without needing to keep your ship parked in orbit all the time. While the Starbase is generally a higher priority as everyone benefits regardless of rank, Outpost Alpha is a crucial component to our holdings and worthwhile to check out, particularly if you enjoy the role playing aspects of New Romulus. Ammenities include: *Mail *Bank *Exchange *Bartender *Chef *Discount Commodity Broker *Shuttle Service (between fleet holdings) *Tailor **Costume Unlock *Specialty Consumable Broker *Unique Ground, Space, and Consumable items (new and better items unlock as holdings level) *Extra DOFF assignment slots (2 of 3 unlocked0 Not all of these services have been unlocked yet. Locked Services are struck through and can be unlocked by leveling the starbase. The Dilithium Mine - Mining Outpost Unix Epsilon The Dilithium mine is our bread and butter. Not only does it add new locations and items, like the Embassy and Starbase do, it lowers your DIL store costs as well as the resource costs of ALL fleet projects. Needless to say, this facility is ALWAYS a top priority. The faster we level this, the faster we level everything. Nuff said. Specific benefits: *A total of 15% off all DIL store purchases (stacking bonuses of 4% at T1, 5% at T2, 6% at T3) *Fleet project DIL cost reduction of 15% (same as above). *Fleet project Fleet Mark cost reduction of 15% (same as above). *Fleet project "Everything Else" cost reduction of 15% (same as above). *Mining DOFF assignments (quality increases with Tiers). *Mining DOFFs (quality increases with Tiers). *Unique ground and space items including singularity cores for Romulan ships. *Improved Call Trade Freighter ability. *Tailor **Miner Costume unlock *DAILY DILITHIUM MINING MISSIONS !!! (better ones unlock at T2 and T3) Not all of these services have been unlocked yet. Locked Services are struck through and can be unlocked by leveling the starbase. Fleet Bank and Provisioned Fleet Stores Players of all ranks will have access to both the Fleet Bank and Provisioned Fleet Stores. Please read The Rules before you go crazy with either. The Fleet Bank is just that: a bank that is available to members of a fleet. You can deposit all you want (just don't go dumping junk) and will gain increasing access to withdrawals as you advance in fleet rank. The fleet bank is divided into several tabs, each of which contains specific item types and has individually managed withdrawal permissions. Provisioned fleet stores are stores on Unix Omega and at Diplomatic Outpost Unix Alpha where you can purchase variations on just about every item in the game that are usually on par with unique items. They can only be purchased with fleet credits earned from Fleet Actions and/or DOFF missions. The provisions are provided by fleet projects, so they can actually run out. If they run out, appropriate provisioning missions must be completed in the Holdings tab of your Fleet Menu. Fleet Currency In addition to the game's varied other currencies, the Fleet System uses two additional forms: Fleet Marks, and Fleet Credits. *Fleet Marks are awarded for DOFF missions and PVE missions that are fleet related. They can be redeemed only on fleet projects. These are a great way to contribute as you literally cannot use them for anything else. The flipside to this is that the Fleet Marks fill up way quicker than anything else (except possibly CXP). Actively monitoring fleet projects gives you a chance to spend Fleet Marks quickly. *Fleet Credits are what you earn from contributing to fleet projects. This is the number your Lifetime Holding Contribution is tracking. You can only spend these at Provisioned Fleet Stores. Various items earn various quantities of Fleet Credits. For reference, Dilithium has a fixed ratio to Fleet Credits of 1:1. **Fleet Credit Bonus Pool items increase the actual amount of FC you receive for varions missions, they do not, however contribute to your total lifetime earned. It is possible, for example, to earn 500 fleet credits for a mission, but only 400 lifetime contribution points. This makes sense as the bonus is for you, but it does not help (or hurt) the fleet. Fleet Related Content Player Versus Enemy Matches In addition to the Starbase and Embassy facilities, the Fleet Ships, and Provisioned Fleet Stores, there are also a number of PVE matches available only to members of a fleet. These are: *Ground Combat: Federation Starbase Incursion *Ground Combat: Colony Invasion *Space Combat: Starbase Fleet Defense *Space Combat: Federation Fleet Alert *Space Combat: Federation Starbase Blockade *Space Combat: No Win Scenario - Starfleet All of these reward Fleet Marks as a reward. These PVE instances can be a great way for you to contribute to the fleet without diverting any resources. Fleet Marks can only be redeemed in Holdings Projects and get you Fleet Credits you can use in Provisioned Fleet Stores. Fleet Ships When you join a fleet you will get access to fleet only ships and gear that are bordering on overpowered at the higher levels. These require Fleet Ship Modules purchased from the C-Store and are on par with other C-Store ships. If you have unlocked C-Store ships which have a Fleet Ship equivalent, your cost in Fleet Ship Modules will be greatly reduced on similar shps. *Example: If you own the Odyssey Pack, you will only need 1 module for the Odyssey Fleet Ship rather than the usual 4. Fleet Costume Slot When you join a fleet you unlock a free costume slot. You will get access to premade fleet uniforms which you can customize or even remake entirely if you chose. Fleet Emblem The fleet emblem is a costume piece that you can use on any of your outfits. It's current incarnation is an update of the original based on new unlocks and game updates. The original was a red Borg emblem on a black background. It's current form is a white Borg Emblem outline encircling a white Starfleet logo outline on a black background. This is a subtle evolution of the Borg Tech aspect of the fleet as the Borg episode missions got more intricate and a slight rework to make it fit better with the fleet uniforms as well as incorporate newly unlocked content.